Blog użytkownika:Hiosh Jiray/Open'er Festival July 5th
Postanowiłem sie ustosunkować do podświadomych zjechań Voxa: jest mniej podjarki, mniej przekleństw i w ogóle to chciałem was poprosić o przeczytanie CAŁOŚCI. Z własnej woli siedziałem te bite sześć godzin na słuchaniu skrzypaczek. Kapela ze wsi Warszawa - zespół typowo ludowy. Skrzypki, kontrabasy, bębny, nawet trąbki! Jak ktoś zna Jarzębinę(pytanie..) to wie o czym mówię. Złe porównanie, w Kapeli nie ma takich starych kwok, tylko dziewczęta z chłopami! Na szczęście nie grali w strojach ludowych, tylko normalnych ubraniach.' "A w niedziele, posło dziewce po ziele!"' Okey... Było coś o rozbieraniu, braku pieniędzy. Przyziemne teksty o życiu codziennym. Na koniec zagrali coś dla pogańskiego bożka miłości i płodności, czy coś - Kupale. Nic więcej nie ma sensu pisać, bo jak brzmi folklor każdy dobrze wie, a nic innego nie grali. Jak ktoś lubi folklor to mu sie spodoba. Dry the River - angielski folk rockowy zespół. Spokojne, całkiem znośne piosenki. No i oczywiście skrzypce. Jedyne co może zrazić, to śpiewanie wysokim tonem, przy czym wokaliści mają męskie głosy. Ale po pewnym czasie sie przyzwyczaiłem, nie wiem jak będzie z wami. W czasie koncertu był widok na jakieś babki, miały złożone ręce, zamknięte oczy i bujały sie na boki... (A Guur wtenczas tłumaczył Akuumo, czemu nie może być Adminem) Zauważyłem nawet, że wokalista płucze sobie gardło. Heinekenem! Ciekawe, czy rozdają im przed koncertami. Pijani pewnie wchodzą na scenę i zabawa do białej nocy! białego rana! Penderecki//Greenwood - no któż by nie znał Pendereckiego? Ale oczywiście na czacie został chłodno przyjęty. "Bo to dubstep dawnych czasów". Serio?... Jamie Woon - w sumie to nic o nim nie znalazłem. Podobno gra dubstep, ale jeżeli gitara akustyczna i śpiew o miłości nazywany jest dubstepem, to sie nie będę kłócił. Durna amerykańska Wikipedia. Muzyka w jego wykonaniu jest spokojna, można powiedzieć, że relaksacyjna. (Tu będzie dużo, najdłuższy koncert) Major Lazer - szamanko nie pozwoliło mi od początku posłuchać, ale jak usłyszałem remix "Like a G6", a potem RuhannyRihanny, to ludzie... Typowo imprezowa muza. Nie znoszę takiej. I dubstepowa. W pewnym momencie wyciągnęli kilka dziewczyna na scenę. "Bujajcie sie, bo chcemy to nagranie dać na nową płytę". Po tak długim czasie słuchania ich muzyki... Sam zacząłem machać stopą i "dobrze sie bawić". Rano pewnie znowu będę zrażony do tego gatunku. Walić to! Pod "koniec" "wokalista" podszedł do ludu i wylał na nich wino musujące. Ale to jeszcze nie był koniec. Wytargali na scenę... Kucharza! To nie będzie zbyt miłe dla oczu młodych, ale... Tancerki zaczęły go rozbierać. Jurne murzynki udawały, że sie z nim gwałcą. Potem taniec erotyczny... KURWA! Zdjęły mu prawie gacie i w końcu zostawiły. Powrót do muzyki, włączyli Skrillexa. Jednak w tym momencie nie mogę sobie przypomnieć tytułu. Jutro(podczas pisania tego był jeszcze 5 lipca) zedytuje i dopiszę tytuł. Przejście w "Drop it like it's hot" Snoop Dogga, i spowrotem D'n'B. Jeszcze ktoś wszedł na scenę i padła kwestia'' "I've got a policeman right here on a scene. What should I say to him? Oh. Yeah! Get the fuck out!"'' Oczywiście koleś nie był policjantem i był podstawiony. Tak jak i kucharz. Bo to ta sama osoba. Koncert Major Lazera zakończę cytatem z Fast Five: "THIS IS BRAZIL!" BONUS! Podczas koncertu Major Lazera ktoś na czacie YouTube napisał: "LSD POWER! xD" Północ, półgodzinna przerwa. Scena musi sie schłodzić, widzowie ochłonąć, zespół próby porobić. To nic, bo przecież zaraz będzie... Paula i Karol - znowu folklor! Polacy, którzy śpiewają po angielsku... Defaq? Ale po brazylijskiej zabawie na ochłonięcie jest idealne. No i zajebiście sie przy nich składa revampa. Ale zaraz... Co tam robi Wally? Where is Wally?! A jak im sie skończyły pomysły, to zaczęli beatboxować. Taak, i po zejściu każdego zespołu słuchać wciąż "Jeszcze jeden! Jeszcze jeden!". Po bisie oczywiście już nikt nie krzyczał, a mi wyświetlił sie napis "Transmisja tego koncertu JUŻ SIĘ ZAKOŃCZYŁA" Znów o drugiej w nocy, znowu z Heineken Open'er Festival, znowu Hiosh Jiray Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach